reprendre espoir
by lyly black
Summary: un soir, seul, une rue sombre, une rencontre inatendue, tout n'est peut etre pas si noir finalement!
1. Chapter 1

_**Reprendre espoir**_

Il était tard, tout était noir au dehors. Il était seul, seul avec ses pensées, son amertume, sa tristesse et sa douleur. Pourtant, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il n'avait pas, il aurait pu l'avoir sans aucun problème. Il était entouré, tout le temps, sans arrêt. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un à coté de lui, pour voir s'il allait bien, s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Il disait toujours qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Dans un sens c'était vrai, il n'avait besoin de rien.

Rien à part _eux_.

Eux ; ses amis, sa famille. Ils étaient tous partis les uns après les autres. En premier ses parents, puis Sirius, Ron, Tonks, les jumeaux, Rémus, Hermione, Minerva, Albus et encore bien d'autre.

La guerre était finie, mais elle avait un goût amer pour les survivants, pour lui surtout. Lui, le sauveur du monde, celui qui a vaincu, celui qui a survécu. Oui il avait survécu, oui il avait vaincu, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. En fait il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Ils étaient tous partis, et lui il vivait encore, il vivait mais dieu qu'il aurait voulu mourir !

**_Vois sur ton chemin_**

_**Gamins oubliés égarés**_

Il trébuchât sur quelque chose, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. À coté de lui, il entendit un autre bruit de chute. Par les réflexes d'une guerre trop longtemps menée, il roula sur lui-même sortant sa baguette, un sort sur le bout de la langue. Son geste fut interrompu quand il vit que ce sur quoi, ou plutôt sur qui il avait trébuché, n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite fille, une petite fille, qui en ce moment même le regardait, effrayée.

Harry était paralysé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer quelqu'un sur son chemin encore moins une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans et pourtant c'était le cas, et il était la à la regarder sans rien dire, sans rien faire. La petite eut peur et s'enfuit, mais elle ne put pas aller bien loin, car Harry l'avait retenue par le bras. Elle essaya de défaire de sa poigne, mais il était trop fort.

-Que fait tu là petite, où sont tes parents ?

Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, juste savoir ce qu'un enfant pouvait bien faire dans la rue à une heure pareille. Quoique, en regardant de plus près, cela devait déjà faire un moment qu'elle était dans la rue, ses long cheveux châtain était sales et emmêlés, son visage enfantin couvert de poussière, ses vêtements étaient sales et à moitié mouillés. Oui ! Cela faisait définitivement plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim, elle était horriblement maigre.

-Je n'ai plus de parents, et ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas !

Harry fut choqué par ces paroles crues et cette façon de parler si adulte. Mais aussi par autre chose, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle n'avait plus de parents ?

-Quel âge as-tu petite ?

-9 ans, maintenant pourriez vous me lâcher ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton tout sauf aimable. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

-Où vis-tu ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à poser toutes ces questions, après tout ce n'était pas sa fille, non ? Cependant, il se voyait en elle, sans parents et déjà si adulte à un si jeune age. Ses yeux aussi l'interpellaient, ils étaient à la fois remplis d'innocence, d'une légère insouciance, mais aussi d'une lueur de défi, de peur et de détermination.

**_Donne leur la main pour les mener _**

vers d'autre lendemains 

Quant à la jeune fille, elle était terrorisée. Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait il ? Lui faire du mal comme le monsieur qu'elle avait rencontré hier ? Ou l'aider comme la jeune femme qui lui avait donner à manger il y a de cela trois jour ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir, elle avait appris à ne pas faire confiance au gens à chaque fois elle était déçue. Mais pourtant, avec cet homme, c'était différent. Sa voix calme et mélodieuse la rassurait et ses yeux étaient magnifiques. D'un vert émeraude envoûtant, ils brillaient de douceur, de douleur, de gentillesse et de curiosité. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, mais en étant sur au fond d'elle-même qu'il n'était pas méchant elle se détendit un peu et lui répondit :

-Je vis dans la rue. Dites, vous n'allez pas me faire de mal, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait baissée la tête en disant cela.

Harry fronça les sourcils : elle vivait dans la rue ? Comment était ce possible ? N'avait elle pas au moins un oncle ou une tante pour prendre soins d'elle ? Mais si ses sourcils se froncèrent pour son lieu de résidence, il ressentit un pincement au cœur quand elle lui demanda si il n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Sens au cœur de la nuit 

_**L'onde d'espoir**_

_**Ardeur de la vie**_

_**Sentier de gloire**_

Sans savoir comment il venait de s'attacher à cette petite, lui le grand Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à personne de peur de perdre encore quelqu'un et de faire encore saigner la plaie qui était son cœur, venait de s'attacher à cette petite fille de 9 ans.

Alors pour la rassurer, il relâcha son poignet, mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. Non, au contraire, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une petite main fine sur sa joue avant de pencher la tête sur le coté, le tout avait été fait sans le lâcher des yeux, non ceux-ci étaient collés ensembles ne semblant plus pouvoir, ne plus vouloir se lâcher. On avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient par se simple regard, que celui-ci suffisait pour qu'ils sachent tout l'un de l'autre.

Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer Harry se releva doucement, pour aller s'asseoir contre un mur un peu plus loin. La petite le suivit des yeux mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Le survivant, fit un geste négligeant de sa baguette, et quelques secondes plus tard un plateau repas apparut. La fillette écarquilla les yeux en voyant ça, il avait fait apparaître de la nourriture de nulle part ! Le grognement de son ventre lui rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins trois jours.

Bonheurs enfantins 

_**Trop vite oubliés effacés**_

L'homme devant elle commença à manger. Ce n'était qu'un simple bout de pain avec du beurre, mais cela suffit pour faire pousser un autre grognement à son petit ventre affamé. Il dû le remarquer, car il releva la tête vers elle, ce qui la fit devenir aussi rouge que la pomme qui trônait fièrement sur le bord du plateau. Il lui sourit doucement avant de lui demander gentiment :

- Dit moi petite comment tu t'appelles ?

- Émilie.

- Et bien Émilie tu ne veux pas manger un peu?

Harry fut attristé de voir l'étonnement passer sur ce petit visage, cette réaction lui rappelait trop lui-même quand les Dursley lui disaient quelque chose de gentil (enfin gentil pour eux). Émile s'approcha donc doucement de lui et s'assit à coté de lui tout aussi doucement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui dise de partir ou qu'il la frappe.

-Sert-toi ! Il y en a largement assez pour nous deux !

Le tout avait été dit avec un sourire rassurant qui la mit en confiance. Au début elle se servit avec hésitation puis avec plus de confiance et elle finit par se jeter sur la nourriture.

Harry la regarda se jeter sur la nourriture avec un petit rire, en entendant cela, elle releva la tête et rougit encore une fois honteuse d'être prise en bourrage de nourriture, mais elle finit par rire avec lui se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Le survivant sentit son cœur bondir en entendant ce rire. Il était si frais si…tout. Il respirait la joie de vivre malgré le fait que celle-ci soit si triste!

Tout en continuant de manger, il lui demanda de lui raconter son histoire, il s'attendit à un refu,s mais au contraire elle lui raconta sa vie. C'est comme cela qu'il apprit que ses parents étaient morts il y a trois semaines et qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Comme elle n'avait pas voulut avoir d'autres parents que ceux qu'elle avait perdus, elle avait fuit et depuis elle était dans la rue ou elle avait apprit à survivre.

Une lumière dorée brille sans fin 

_**Tout au bout du chemin**_

-Et vous monsieur, vous faites quoi dans la rue ?

La question le fit sortir de ses pensées et il mit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

J'essaie d'oublier.

Oublier ? Oublier quoi ?

Harry la considéra un instant. Il se demandait se qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, puis il se souvint qu'elle était très mure pour son age, tout comme lui. Elle ne lui ferait sûrement pas confiance s'il lui mentait, et bizarrement il voulait sa confiance. Alors il fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis des années, il lui raconta sa vie, sa destinée toute tracée, la peine qu'il ressentait d'être traité comme un roi alors qu'il ne le méritait pas ainsi que la douleur et le vide qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de ses amis.

Cela lui fit drôle de raconter tout ça, tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de garder au fond de lui. Il avait eu peur à un moment qu'elle ne comprenne pas mais il avait eu tord, car même si elle n'avait pas tout saisi, elle avait quand même comprit le plus important. Après toute ces déclarations, il y eu un moment de silence qui fut brisé par la petite voix hésitante d'Émilie,

On est un peu pareil tous les deux, on n'a plus de parents, plus d'amis et on se sent à notre place nulle part.

Harry regarda la petite du coin de l'œil et y vit toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Il prit alors une décision, cela ne servirait à rien de rester dans la rue comme cela appuyés sur un mur, ils avaient besoin tous les deux d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et aussi d'un bon bain pour Émilie !

Dis-moi Émilie, ça te dirait de venir dormir chez moi ce soir, passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, prendre une bonne douche?

Heu c'est que je…

Je ne te demande pas de venir vivre avec moi, fit il en comprenant son trouble, juste d'aller te reposer un peu.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment avant de donner sa réponse, elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi choisir. Finalement elle finit par accepter, il l'emmena donc vers la sortie de cette ruelle sombre et peu accueillante, vers la lumière et la chaleur d'un foyer.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur la route, ils se contentèrent de marcher se perdant dans leurs pensées. Une fois arrivés, Harry fit couler un bain pour la petite, et pendant qu'elle se lavait, il prépara la chambre d'ami. Une demie heure plus tard Émilie était dans son lit et dormait profondément.

_**Sens au cœur de la nuit**_

L'onde d'espoir 

_**Ardeur de la vie **_

_**Sentier de gloire**_

Une semaine plus tard la petite Émilie était toujours avec Harry. Au fil des jours, ils avaient tissé une complicité et une confiance à faire peur. En effet ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise quelqu'un dans la rue, et que la semaine suivante on s'entende tellement bien avec ce quelqu'un au point de lui confier sa vie sans aucune peur ! Pourtant c'était le cas pour le survivant et la petite Émilie. Tous les deux vivaient des jours heureux comme ils n'en n'avaient pas eu depuis bien longtemps !

Mais il y avait encore un problème. Oh, pas un énorme problème, mais le genre qui peu faire parler plein de gens pour pas beaucoup. Ce petit problème n'était rien autre que légalement Harry n'avait pas le droit de s'occuper d'Émilie. En réalité se qu'il redoutait le plus c'était plus la réaction de la petite s'il lui demandait d'être sa fille. Que ce que diraient les gens parce qu'il a enfreint la loi. En fait il était déjà passé à deux doigts de le lui demander mais il s'était retenu en se souvenant de leur première discussion dans la rue, ou elle lui avait confié qu'elle ne voulait personne pour remplacer ses parents.

La situation se débloqua deux jours plus tard quand Émilie vint le voir pour lui parler.

Dis-moi Harry, tu ne me laisseras jamais pas vrai?

Bien sur que non !

Sa question avait été posée avec tant de crainte et d'incertitude qu'il n'avait mis qu'un dixième de seconde pour répondre. Cependant il se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui poser _LA_ question, et c'est ce qu'il fit, il lui demanda si elle accepterait qu'il l'adopte, si elle serait d'accord de l'avoir comme père adoptif. Pendant un moment il crut qu'elle allait refuser, bien qu'il soit difficile de voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête tant son visage était neutre, elle se contenta de le regarder et le regarda pendant au moins une bonne minute, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas besoin d'une autre réponse que celle-ci, cette étreinte voulait tout dire pour eux. Elle était le pacte silencieux d'un nouveau départ, la preuve qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et qu'il y en aurait toujours tant qu'ils seraient ensembles.

_**fin**_


	2. RAR

_**RAR**_

**Thealie: **Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir!. Pour les émotions si j'en met beaucoup c'est par ce que je trouve que ça fait plus vivant comme celaPour la chanson ça vient des choristes le titre c'est vois sur ton chemin, si tu n'as pas vu le film je te le conseil il est vraiment bon !

**Colibri Noir **: j'espère aussi que tout le monde ne meurt pas a la fin ! merci pour ta review.

**Liliz Mamba: **salut liliz! Je tient a te remercier pour avoir corriger mon texte ça aide beaucoup ! je sais pas si tu a vu (enfin si j'ai réussi a le faire car j'ai encore un peu de mal avec !)j'ai corrigé ma faute dans mon résumé et je l'ai fait rien que pour toi. lol.

Gros bisous à toi et peut être a une prochaine fic !


End file.
